


Say it again

by TemptingDrug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptingDrug/pseuds/TemptingDrug
Summary: Sequel to Say it AGain





	

Say it again

 

Green eyes look up to the dark, star filled, night and noticed that the rain has stopped. “It’s about time.” She whispered to herself as she removed the hood from her head. Some blonde hairs came in contact with her eyes. This made her move her hand to get them out of the way. She placed her cold hands inside her coat and made her way to her apartment.

Michiru watched how the door of their apartment was opened by the blonde. She didn’t smile. She saw Haruka walk in, cursing under her breath because she was drenched from head to toe She said something about listening to Michiru the next time she went out. Michiru’s eyes softened as she turned and continued to fix dinner for both herself and the blonde woman. Haruka placed a grocery bag on the kitchen counter and sighed. She removed her coat and walked away from Michiru. She didn’t dare to look at her in the eyes.

 

“Welcome back.” Michiru whispered as she saw Haruka hang her wet coat.

 

“You were right, Michiru. I should’ve taken my car.” She said. “The rain got even worse when I got out of the grocery store but then it just stopped.” Haruka said as she tried to establish a conversation with the gorgeous woman.

 

Michiru smiled gently. “I will make a hot tea for you, then. I don’t want you to catch a cold” Saying that, she turned her back to the blonde and looked for the ingredients for the hot tea. Haruka stared at her with a serious look on her face. She moved over to her and stood right behind her. Michiru knew where she was standing but this time she didn’t even flinch in anticipation of the woman’s touch. “Go and change off those wet clothes. When you come back I will have the tea ready.”

 

Of course she was going to act cold. You told her you hated her, you idiot! She only made love to you afterwards because she adores you! And you adore her also… “Fine.” Haruka said as she walked away.

 

Michiru stopped what she was doing. She stared at the pot in front of her and shook her head. “Hai. Its better this way.”

 

She stared at the tiles in front of her. The vapor from the hot water fogged her vision or at least she thought but actually the vapor wasn’t fogging her vision, it was her tears. “What have I done?” Haruka shook her head. Sobbing, she ran a trembling hand through her hair and moved it away from her eyes as she let the warm waters calm her body.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Michiru’s breathing stopped. Her body suddenly became cold and her heart died.

 

“You just carved your way through me.” Haruka whispered as she rested her forehead against the smaller woman. “I'm sorry, Mi…” Some cold lips interrupted her. Trembling hands began to remove Haruka’s white blouse. Haruka heard a sniffle. She knew what she had done and she wondered why Michiru was still attempting to make love to her.

 

“Shut up, please.”

 

Haruka looked down at her. Her face was red with tears. She was hurting inside as much as Michiru. She couldn’t deny it. She was dying. How could’ve she had said that? How could she say such harsh words? Her cold hands ran through Michiru’s warm skin and her face rubbed against Michiru’s cheek as she felt trails of tears.

 

Michiru closed her eyes tightly and crushed her small body against Haruka’s as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. “Forget about it. Never mind!” She scratched the back of Haruka’s neck. Her body trembled as a sob escaped her core. “Just make me feel loved. Even if you don’t…”

 

Haruka took her dark blue robe and put it over her naked body. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to the living room where she saw Michiru. She was sitting down on the sofa with a blanket over her body and a warm hot cup of tea in her hands. Slowly, Haruka walked over to her and sat down beside her. “Here.” Michiru said and handed Haruka the cup. “Hope you like it.”

 

Haruka nodded and took the proffered cup. She looked down at it and sniffed the warm vapors before taking a sip of the warm liquid. “It’s delicious.” Michiru nodded and cuddle closer to the blanket. Haruka’s green eyes stared at Michiru. She watched her move around as she tried to get a more comfortable position on the sofa. She shrugged a bit at the awkward silence between them.

 

“You like my teas?” Michiru said as she struggled to destroy the silence.

 

“Hmm, yes I do. I love them.” Haruka answered.

 

“I don’t like your cooking.” Michiru said with a smile.

 

“I don’t like my cooking either” Haruka laughed softly at that.

 

Michiru watched Haruka laugh. A soft shade of pink covered her nose. It was so interesting watching her laugh like that. It was a genuine laugh that came straight from her heart. Yes, Haruka had a heart and Michiru could bet her life that it was a pure one. “What else do you like about me?”

 

Haruka looked at the tea and started to answer that question inside her head. She loves her smile, her laugh, her lips, her hair, her warmth and her skin. She loves the way t she looked when she slept after a love filled night. Her hair was a mess, her skin glowed with a thin coat of sweat and her lips were rosy and swollen thanks to all of Haruka’s passion filled kisses. Her green eyes moved to look at Michiru’s blue ones. She loved it when she laughed when Haruka tickled her. She loved Michiru’s softness. She was so delicate. She was a true lady unlike Haruka. She loved her because she was everything that Haruka wasn’t. “Everything…”

 

Michiru stared at her. She watched the blonde smile tenderly at her. “Liar.” Michiru said as she chuckled and rubbed her arms.

 

“Liar? I'm not lying, Michiru. I really like everything about you.” Haruka said as she wrinkled her forehead. “I always have. Anyways! What do you like about me?” Haruka asked as she got closer to Michiru.

 

The smaller girl looked up at the tall blonde and blushed slightly. “What?”

 

“I already told you what I like about you. You told me what you don’t like about me, which is my cooking. Now, I am asking you, what do you like about me?” Haruka asked as she placed the now empty cup of tea on the living room table.

 

Michiru identified where this was heading. She knew better to stay there with an almost naked Haruka beside her. “Umm.”

 

“If you don’t want to answer now I can understand.” Haruka said as she noticed the sudden panic in Michiru’s blue eyes.

 

Michiru looked at Haruka and then at the table as she nodded. “Fine.”

Haruka looked at the clock on her nightstand as she put on her school uniform. She button up her shirt with a sad expression on her face. She had woken up in her room not in Michiru’s. “I wonder if she is awake.” She asked herself as she walked out of the room now fully dressed except for her shoes. She stood in front of Michiru’s room. Haruka’s hand nervously touched the doorknob and opened it. “Michiru?” She looked around the bedroom and to her surprised she saw the bed made and the room empty. Haruka closed the door and blinked. “I know where she is.”

 

Haruka opened the huge door to the pool. She looked around slowly until she spotted a certain aqua haired woman lying on a beach seat. She smiled and slowly walked over to her as she leaned over her and looked down at her. Michiru appeared to be in a trance. Her eyes were closed and she was listening to one of those big conchs you found by the shores Haruka grinned at that and just watched her so beautiful and tranquil. She hoped one day she would be able to look at her just like that without any worries of talismans or enemies. “Neh, Michiru. Is not fair for you to go off to your own world and leave me here all alone.”

 

Michiru opened her eyes slowly and looked up to Haruka’s gorgeous face. “Haruka.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Michiru smiled and closed her eyes again. “Last night. I had a dream that we found the talisman.” Michiru leaned a bit to glance at the blonde. “Do you feel weird, Haruka?”

 

“Hai, I can feel it. Today one of the talismans will appear.” Haruka whispered. She did not want this day to come. As bad as she wanted to save the world, Haruka didn’t want to sacrifice the life of some innocent to save an entire planet. Then again it was her duty. “Michiru.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Haruka wanted to say everything right there. How she felt when she was around this beautiful woman. How she felt when she was not beside this gorgeous woman. She wanted to say it all. What if something happen and she wasn’t able to let her know how she feels? Will she die without a change to give her heart to Michiru? She wanted to badly. She wanted to confess. “Umm. You better get ready. You don’t want to be late for school.” She patted the head of the chair before she nodded. “Call me when you are done.” She whispered as she walked out of the poolroom.

 

Michiru closed her eyes tightly as she heard Haruka leave. She sat up on her chair and removed the white shirt she was wearing as she now stood with her swimsuit. “There won’t be any class today, Haruka.” She said out loud but mostly to herself as she dive into the pool.

 

She took a sip of the warm coffee as she looked at the sport section of the newspaper. Haruka looked at her watch and sighed as she settled the newspaper on the table. The phone suddenly rang. The tall blonde growled and walked over to it as she wondered who could be. It was way too early in the morning.

 

“Moshi-moshi?” Haruka blinked and stared at her cup of coffee. “Oh? No classes today?” She said as she looked at herself. She was already dressed to go out to school. “Weather, huh? Yes, well, it has been pouring for days.” Haruka nodded at the person on the other line. “Thanks a lot. I will see you around.” She hung up the phone and looked at herself again as she shrugged. “I got dressed up for nothing.” She said to herself and walked away over to a huge window. She stared at the small drops of rain as they fell on the crystal. She rolled up her sleeves and sat down on the edge of the window as she gazed at the dark city. What a damn depressing day. Haruka thought to herself. The phone rang once again. Haruka frowned and looked at it. “Let the answer machine get it.” She looked out the window again. Seconds later she heard the most annoying voice she had ever heard. Haruka flinched and looked at the phone. “What in the world?” She listened to the person behind the phone. It was a woman and she quickly recognized the voice. “Eugeal…” Haruka’s face turned into a deep frowned as she heard the words. “She found the person carrying the talisman?” Haruka saw the paper come out of the fax machine with the map where they were supposed to find the owner of the talisman.

 

“So, Michiru was right after all.” She frowned and turned to the window again. Her eyes trailed down to right hand, which was resting on her bended knee. She moved the hand so the palm was facing her. She blinked various time and let out a sigh. “I'm a monster.” She said quietly as she stared at her pianist hands. She gulped down and shook her head. That’s when she felt someone beside her and quickly, Haruka turned to look at a sad faced Michiru. “Michiru”

 

“You are not a monster” Michiru said as she placed the towel around her neck.

 

Haruka had to shake her head to remove those mental images she was having. She looked down to her pant leg and blushed. “There is no school today. They just called and canceled.”

 

“I know.” Michiru stated as she slowly moved her hand and touched Haruka’s. This made the blonde jumped thanks to the soft skin contact. Michiru noticed this and smiled as she turned Haruka’s hand so she could slowly touch her palm. “I'm ready to answer your question, Haruka.”

 

Haruka looked intently at Michiru. “What?”

 

Michiru let out a tender smile as she took that hand and placed it over her own cheek as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft caress.. What do you like about me? Michiru remembered the question. She loved the way Haruka came home after a running for hours. She loved how her arms muscles moved when she would playfully pick her up, she loved her lips and how they would kiss her soft ones in such a rough manner. Michiru loved Haruka’s hair. She loved to take handfuls of it when she kissed her. Michiru couldn’t help but blush and Haruka noticed that. Michiru opened her eyes and sweetly she kissed the center of Haruka’s hand. Those pianist hands she adored, those hands that night after night brought her so much pleasure. “I’ve always liked your hands.” Michiru finally said.

 

She stared at Michiru wide eyes as she moved closer to her. “My hands?” Haruka asked and titled her head to the side and stared at those beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Hai. Your hands.” Michiru answer as she kissed one of her fingers.

 

Her green eyes suddenly softened. “We are going to find the talismans today, just like you said, Michiru” Haruka whispered as she touched Michiru’s cheek with her thumb. She looked at her face and watched her close her eyes. Haruka couldn’t help but smile sweetly at her. “What have you done to me, Michiru?” Haruka said as she moved forward and captured Michiru’s lips with hers.

 

Michiru opened her eyes to watch Haruka yet she quickly closed them and sighed in the kiss as she cupped Haruka’s cheek and leaned forward. “I haven’t done anything.” Michiru said as she pulled away. Haruka studied her eyes. At that moment she knew that Michiru could read her mind. She just knew she could so Haruka looked at her lap as she tried to escape those eyes. “Don’t get locked up inside, Haruka.” Michiru spoke.

 

“Soon.” Haruka said as she made Michiru frown. “Soon, when everything is over, I will let you know.” Haruka smiled. “Just, stay in love with me for the time being.”

 

“What?” Michiru asked as her searched Haruka’s.

 

“Stay in love with me.” Haruka repeated. The tall blonde leaned forward again and kissed Michiru’s lips once again.

 

Michiru shuddered. She had fallen again. She had let the fire that was Haruka overwhelm her and burn her skin. She didn’t mind. She didn’t care at all since she did want to get burned. She did want the excitement and the rush of doubting Haruka’s love for her because, she knew that the prize in the end will fill her up completely and will make her whole. She was so lost in just that one kiss that she didn’t noticed when Haruka pulled her into her lap, picked her up and held her by her creamy white thighs.

 

Michiru pulled away from the kiss and stared at the blushing Haruka. She smiled and nuzzled her cheek as she took in deep breaths as she enjoyed the smell of the wind and the reaction she had on Haruka.

 

She carried her to the nearest bedroom, which was Haruka’s. Her lips seemed to be having a feast on Michiru’s neck. Michiru’s hand had found their own way into Haruka’s sandy blonde messy hair as she grabbed handfuls of it She pulled her face closer and gasped when she felt the biting and sucking on the wet skin. “Haruka…” She opened her eyes when she felt the cold sheets against her back. Her blues eyes looked up at Haruka’s, some how darker, green eyes. Her small trembling hands searched for Haruka’s shirt. Slowly, she started to remove each button while Haruka’s eyes were glued to her face. Gradually, she leaned into her and captured her lips again.

 

Michiru smiled in the kiss and fervently, returned it. The blouse her lover was wearing annoyed her and, with a soft feminine growl, she tore the blouse apart. She heard Haruka’s groan in complain but quickly she silenced her by slipping her tongue inside her sweet mouth. “I’ll buy you a new one.” She whispered as she brushed her wet lips against Haruka’s at the same time, she wrapped her arms around her strong neck. A deep low moan escaped from deep inside her throat when she felt Haruka’s body on top of hers. “I shouldn’t let you touch me anymore.” Michiru whispered on Haruka’s ear as she ran her fingers once again through her hair.

 

“And yet you do.” Haruka said as she leaned on her elbows and looked down at her. “And I’m glad you do.” She kissed her sweetly and closed her eyes as she let out a deep sigh when she felt Michiru push her chest against hers.

 

“I’m glad I do too.” She said as she giggled and wiggled away from under the tall blonde when she felt that her hands starting to remove the swimsuit.

Uranus stared at the cathedral in front of her. The sound of the helicopter slowly started to fade in her mind. She could only see the cathedral. In her head, all the devilish plans of that Eugeal woman, started to come forward on her head. “So, I guess this is it.” Uranus said.

 

“Hai.” Neptune whispered as she looked at Uranus. Her hand slowly moved and touched her partner’s.

 

“Everything will be alright. Don’t worry.” Uranus whispered as she stared at the cathedral in front of her.

 

“Hai.” Neptune murmured again as she let go.

 

“I will protect you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Uranus said as she walked away from the sea senshi. “Let’s go.”

 

They both entered the dark church. Walking side by side, a pair of blue eyes and another pair of green eyes looked around the place. “This stinks.” Neptune whispered.

 

“Yes, it smells like a trap.” Uranus reacted to what she said. The only sound that could be heard was the shoes of the wind and ocean senshis hitting the cement under there feet.

 

“Uranus?”

 

“What is it, Neptune?”

 

“I heard something…”

 

Uranus frowned and moved close to her. “What did you hear?” Neptune looked around the hall before she settled her eyes on the wall. She titled her head to the side as she stared at a design of what appeared to be an angel. Uranus followed her gaze and also looked at the design. “That’s cupid.” She whispered as she moved away from her. “Let’s go. We better find that woman.”

 

Suddenly the rock where the cupid was illustrated moved forward. Neptune jumped as she gasped loudly. “Uranus!”

 

“What is…” She couldn’t finish her question. “It moved?” She said as she changed the topic of her last sentence completely.

 

Swiftly, each rock that were against the walls moved simultaneously. Uranus was right. They had just fallen unto Eugeal’s trap. As the rock’s moved hastily, as it tried to hurt either Neptune or Uranus, both of them dodged each and every single of those attacking rocks. Each one of them used their respective powers to get themselves out of danger. Finally, stopping their attacks, they stood back to back as they gasped for air. They knew they were in trouble. If it was just battling some simple rocks and they were famished… how would they survive the real deal?

 

“Are you okay?” Uranus asked as she turned to look at Neptune.

 

She just nodded and leaned against her. “I’m fine. What about you?”

 

“I’m okay.” She answered as she observed the place. “Come out, Eugeal!” Uranus yelled as she stared up at the ceiling of the cathedral. “I know you are doing this so stop hiding like a child and fight us!”

 

An evil laughter confused the silence in the cathedral. Both Uranus and Neptune turned to look at each other with a frown. They knew who it was and they were ready to destroy her. “I will fight both of you rather soon.”

 

Suddenly, one last rock moved rapidly. Uranus turned around and gasped when she noticed it was coming directly at her. Neptune couldn’t breathe; she couldn’t think she just reacted. As if she was pushed by an unknown force, Neptune called out to her lover and pushed her out of the rock’s way and received the impact at full force. She was pushed up to a wall and in seconds a trapped door appeared and made her disappear.

 

Uranus’ eyes were wide as she stood up from the ground. Her heartbeat started to race as she ran to the wall and started to push it, pound on it and touch it as she looked for a way of moving it. “Michiru!!” She called out to her totally forgetting that they were actually in their senshi forms and not their civil one. “Michiru…” She called to her again this time almost in a whisper as she touched the wall.

 

“Now, now, don’t get all depressed I haven’t touched your dear partner at all but I am planning on taking her heart crystal which contains one of the three talismans.” Uranus froze. A talisman? Michiru? Her Michiru had a talisman!? Impossible! “Meet me at the central hall. There, you will see her.”

 

She growled and ran as fast as she could. She needed to get there before they could hurt Neptune. No one was going to hurt her! A pair of large doors towered over her and with inhuman strength; Uranus pushed the doors open and looked inside. She breathed hard now at the sight before her. Neptune seemed to be tied with some thorns up against some kind of wall. Behind her, stood Eugeal with some kind of a weapon in her hands. She smirked at Uranus and slowly walked down the stairs of the altar and made her way towards her. “Michiru.” Once again she forgot about her senshi form. She didn’t see Neptune. She saw the woman she loved, the one she met back in the racing track, the violinist and the artist. She shook her head and looked at the floor then back at Neptune. “Neptune!” She called to her and ran towards her.

 

An acute pain overwhelmed her as if she has just been shot in every inch of her body. Uranus fell to the ground as she gritted her teeth in pain. What had just happened? She opened her eyes and looked around her. Those walls again… They had holes coming from the edges like they had just fired something right to her. She leaned on her elbows now as she watched Eugeal moved towards her.

 

“That’s a little heavenly punishment. I’m sure you understand.” She winked at her and motioned to Neptune. “She is alive don’t worry. I haven’t taken her heart crystal yet… I first wish to gather a second one.”

 

“Second one?” Uranus asked as she looked up at her in disbelief.

 

“Hai. A second one.” She grabbed the gun she was holding and placed it over Uranus’ chest. “Yours!”

 

Neptune heard the racket. She groaned a bit and started to slowly open her eyes. She blinked various time as she tried to get her vision focused before she looked at what was occurring in front of her. “Haruka.” She whispered as she saw her on the floor. What was going on? She looked up at her hands and found herself tied up. She growled and tugged on vines. She hissed discovering that they were covered in thorns.

 

“I hope you said goodbye to your partner before coming here.” Eugeal said as a smirk covered her mouth.

 

“No!”

 

Both women turned to look at Neptune.

 

“Uranus!” She tugged so harshly on the vines that she tore them apart. She forgot about the pain she felt on her arms and legs. She wanted to get over to Uranus as soon as possible.

 

“Neptune! Don’t move!” Uranus warned but it was too late. The same guns that were fired at her all the way from the walls attacked her lover. Her heart broke. Neptune’s chilling screams filled the cathedral. “Stay there! Don’t move anymore! They are motion activated! If you stand up again you will get killed!”

 

“I want to be with you, Haruka.” Neptune said as she stood up and held her bleeding arm. “Is that so wrong?!”

 

“Michiru.”

 

“Amusing. She still moves.” Eugeal said as she chuckled to herself.

 

“Get away from, Haruka!” Michiru said as she began to walk towards both women. Once again the shots were heard and Uranus felt like she was going to die right there. The pained expression filled with screams tore her apart! She tried so hard to stand up and run to Neptune and just protect her! She promised she would protect her!

 

“Stop this!!” Uranus cried out. She held back her tears as she saw Neptune fall back on the floor. “Stay down!” She pleaded to her lover but once again and more determined than ever she stood up. The guns made a hissing noise. Uranus jerked her head and noticed they were out of bullets. She sighed, relieved and watched Neptune on the floor. Eugeal growled and moved her own weapon in front of her. When she found Neptune so close to her she shot it.

 

“No!” Uranus stood up. Her heart sank and her breathing became paralyzed. “No…” The body that she was so used to holding and which was so warm and full of life fell to the ground. In front of her a beautiful piece of crystal appeared with such an intense glow that made Uranus squint. Before her, the crystal transformed itself into a mirror. The talisman had appeared.

 

The pain inside her was building up to the pint she was going to burst. Her rage was multiply by ten folds and for the first time in her life, Uranus cried tears of rage, anger, numbness. She felt so sick, useless she couldn’t protect her. “You…” She turned to Eugeal. The red haired woman saw the shine in the tall blonde’s eyes and felt her fingers grow cold. “You!” She growled as she threw herself at her. The woman let out a yelp and let go of the gun and escaped from Uranus’ fury. Trembling, Uranus turned to Neptune’s body. There she was lying on the cold floor with her eyes close. “This was my nightmare…” Uranus whispered as she fell on her knees in front of the body. “Michiru.” She called to her moving her white gloved hand to shake her. “Wake up, please.”

 

Neptune didn’t even flinch. Uranus started to quiver without control. She looked to her side and found the weapon Eugeal was holding not to long ago. She heard steps coming her way. She turned to look behind her and found herself looking at a blonde haired girl. “Usagi-chan.” She then looked at the gun. “She will find the other talisman, Michiru. I trust her…” She mumbled. “Now, let me join you, if you don’t mind.” She placed the odd weapon on her chest and pulled the trigger not before hearing the blonde girl yell her name.

 

It all appeared to be a dream. Uranus found herself sitting in some kind of white grass. She was upon a hill and looking at a valley. Who was she waiting for? She didn’t know she just sat there waiting for something or someone. Her vision was blocked by two small hands. Uranus frowned yet she didn’t get tense. She relaxed and smiled. “Should I guess who it is?” The person covering her eyes moved Uranus’ head as she made her nod. “Okay, then.” She laughed quietly. “You smell like the ocean so I am guessing you are Neptune.”

 

“I should’ve covered your nose instead of you eyes.”

 

Uranus turned around and grinned. “Not my fault your aroma is so intoxicating.” Without a warning, Neptune threw herself at Uranus’ arms and hugged her tightly. “Where are we?”

 

“I have no idea but I’m with you so, what does it matter?” Neptune said as she nuzzled her neck.

 

“You are right.” Uranus said as she rubbed her lover’s arms. “As long I am with you nothing really matters.”

 

Neptune smiled and looked up at her. “Why did you do it?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Take your own heart crystal.”

 

Uranus sighed and looked down at her. Her hand moved slowly to move a strand of hair away from Neptune’s face. Her hand lingered still as she petted her cheek and then her lower lip. “How can I live without you?” Uranus smiled sweetly as she caressed Neptune’s nose as her eyes roamed over her features. “Just seeing you there lying on the floor. I felt I was already dead.” Her hand moved to pet Uranus’ cheek as she stared up at her. Uranus sighed and moved her free hand to pressed Neptune’s hand to her cheek. “Michiru.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Uranus looked at her lover’s eyes. Was she ready to tell her how she felt? She was. She felt like she could give Neptune her entire heart and soul. “Michiru I…” Suddenly she stopped. Neptune seemed to be disappearing. She stared at her and started to get scared. She couldn’t loose her not again. “Michiru?” The body in her arms disappeared and suddenly she became sleepy again. Uranus growled and lay back unto the grass as she tried to stay awake.

A strong light shone in front of her. Thinking that it might be the light everyone talks about Uranus struggled with her. She didn’t want to open her eyes but something deep inside her screamed to her, asking her to do so. At the moment Uranus opened her green eyes she could feel some kind of relieve. She saw the second talisman in front of her. “The Talisman!” She said out loud. She saw Pluto smiling warmly at her and turned quickly to her side. There she was Neptune who was looking around also amazed to be alive. “We are alive.” She announced as she earned a grin from Neptune. That was all she needed to see… Everything was going to be okay. Turning back to her talisman she felt her chest puff with the proud sensation that was running through her body. She grabbed it and felt herself become almost complete… Almost… Now that the grail has been found it was up to Sailor Moon to finish that witch off…Everything was back to normal. Just like that. The talismans appeared all three of them. So now they basically had to find the messiah. No big deal. Haruka turned from her newspaper over to Michiru. The smaller woman was sitting on the table changing the strings of her violin calmly. Everything seemed to be just a dream. Well, more like a nightmare. She didn’t want to see that again. She did not wish to see Michiru lying on the floor cold and with her eyes closed because of her. She saved you, dummy. Do something! Haruka closed the newspaper she was reading and stood up. Michiru continued to work on the violin. She was so concentrated on it she didn’t felt when the blonde wrapped her arms around her shoulders and nuzzled the side of her face.

 

She jumped slightly and turned to ask what was wrong but a couple of warm lips silenced her before she could say a thing. Michiru sighed and leaned into the kiss, her hand slowly petted Haruka’s chiseled jaw. “What was that for?” She finally asked as she pulled away from her. Her skin now had a soft pink color to it.

 

That made Haruka smirk. So, she leaned for another kiss only this time her lips found the warm cheek. “Michiru? Do you love me?” She asked as she now looked at the violin in front of them. Her chin was resting on Michiru’s shoulder as she slowly rocked her to the sides.

 

“That is a stupid question, Haruka.”

 

“Yes or no?”

 

“Of course I love you. Why do you think I jumped in front of that rock? Why did I have my crystal taken? Because, I love you.” She said as she turned to look at the green eyes of her lover.

 

“About that.” She said as she gave Michiru a soft squeeze. “Never do that again, Michiru.” She whispered to her ear. “If we die, we die together.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Michiru said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against Haruka’s shoulder as she enjoyed the feeling of her breath on her neck.

 

“I was so scared.” She confessed. “And I thought I wouldn’t be able to say this.” She stopped and moved away from the relaxed woman in her arms. Michiru quickly opened her eyes and turned to look at Haruka. Haruka sighed and looked at the floor for a moment and then back to the aqua haired woman. “I love you.” There she said it. And she felt as if the weight of the world has fallen from her shoulders. She felt relaxed and completed. “I love you so much and when I saw you there on the floor I felt as if I was going to die any minute and I did…” She said as she walked now to her and wrapped her arms around as she pulled her as close as she could. “You are everything to me and I’m so sorry I’ve hurt you the way I did in the past. Give me the chance to make it all better.”

 

Michiru was resting her head on Haruka’s chest. The poor woman seemed like she was about to have a heart attack. Her heart beat was so fast. Michiru had to hold a giggle as she looked up to her. “You already made it all better.”

 

Haruka heart skipped a bit as she looked down at Michiru. She smiled tenderly at her and moved forward to capture her lips in a soft sensual caress. “I love you.” She said it again and laughed as Michiru pinched her sides. “Now, now you wanted me to say it right?”

 

“Hai, I did.”

 

“Then don’t get embarrassed when I start to say it over and over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr using my screen name TemptingDrug! Story is also in ff.net


End file.
